


囚龙之你听我解释（3）

by RJYS



Category: RJYS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJYS/pseuds/RJYS





	囚龙之你听我解释（3）

狰狞的巨势被殷红的小嘴含在口中，湿热的口腔温柔地包裹着它，舌尖灵活地划过硕大的龟头，激起一阵阵令人颤抖的快意。  
哪吒一只手抚在敖丙脑后，看着小龙趴在身前乖顺地替他品箫，这本该是如此舒畅惬意的一件事，可他的表情却悲痛无比，极度生无可恋。

事情还要回到几个时辰前，因这次镇妖之战凯旋而归，天庭为犒劳三军特设一场庆功宴，他即便并不想去也不得已地参加了。大抵是这些年他的为人太过残暴乖戾，宴上无人敢劝或者灌他酒，他也乐得自在，少饮了几杯。  
回府之后，他因喝了酒的缘故有些兴致上头，竟突发奇想要去找这几天他一直不敢见的敖丙。 都说酒壮怂人胆，他居然真的兴冲冲地跑进了敖丙的卧房，扑上床去双手扒着敖丙的肩膀就要一番攀谈交心，诚心正意地道歉陪罪。可他说着说着，刚说了没几句，眼珠子就跟才反应过来似的黏在了小龙身上，怎么也移不开。  
今夜敖丙穿着和上次样式相似的轻薄纱衣，只不过颜色换成了明艳的海棠红，合着四周朦胧暧昧的红罗帷帐，竟让这温润如君子一般的人妩媚艳丽了起来。  
他微伏着身子跪坐在哪吒面前，宽松的衣襟大敞，露出一片诱人春色，胸前的那两点奶芽因安歇了几天已经不再肿胀，含羞带怯地半掩半露，粉嫩中透着几分朱色。  
待哪吒醒过神来，他已经揽过敖丙的腰将他抱坐于腿上，扯开他的红衣露出雪肩半边，将一粒小豆卷入舌中不住地舔舐。  
敖丙两臂环绕着他的脖颈，轻轻搁在他的肩膀上，随着他的舔弄低低地喘息。  
他醒悟过来，颤着手将怀里的人放开，他知道如果再放任这样的自己与敖丙待在一起，那极有可能对敖丙再次侵犯。  
酒壮怂人胆不假，可酒也乱人欲。  
哪吒想快些离开这里，可敖丙的下一个动作却将他钉在了原地。  
被松开的小龙衣衫半褪地趴在了哪吒胯间，纤白的两手灵活地去解男人的裤带，他的表情有些太过自然，竟让哪吒忍不住想看他接下来要做什么。  
哪吒心知自己必须要走了，可他却像身下生了根似的，一动也动不了，眼睛直勾勾地看着低头专心动作的敖丙，心里惶惶中竟有些期待。  
他看着敖丙从他亵裤中掏出了自己的肉柱，看着他熟稔地将那根勃起硬挺的性器试探地含入口中，再用舌尖一点一点地描摹口中之物的形状，熟悉又陌生的刺激让他头皮发麻，麻意顺着尾椎骨一直窜到脊柱。  
太他妈爽了。  
哪吒咬着牙用手掌捂住半边脸，悲切又堕落地想。

虽然曾经的哪吒早就在敖丙身上历经百战，可他现在失去了之前的记忆，本质上还是个童贞，被这从未如此强烈感受到的爽意刺激，没过多久就有了释放的冲动。  
他按住敖丙的头，挺着腰在那殷红的小嘴内狠狠抽动了几下，便悉数交代在了温热的口腔里。  
敖丙被射了满嘴，盛不下的浊液混合着口涎顺着嘴角淅淅沥沥地滴下，落在光裸雪白的大腿上，也弄脏了海棠红的鲛纱寝衣。  
他垂着眸轻咳了几声，喉结动了动，竟这样将那些腌臜东西咽了下去。  
哪吒被这淫糜的情形看得呼吸一窒，甚至来不及阻止，刚刚释放完有些疲软的肉棒又不争气地硬了起来。  
他的欲念被彻底激起，昂扬的阳物上青筋暴突，粗长的外形任谁看了都要心惊。  
哪吒眼里隐隐的挣扎，他一边在心底疯狂地警告自己不要再继续犯错，一边又情不自禁地将敖丙揽入怀中，舌尖再度舔上那因为情动而微硬的红豆。  
常年持枪习武而带着粗茧的大掌抚过那纤瘦的腰身，摩挲着手下白皙细嫩的肌肤，那滑嫩柔软的触感让哪吒几乎不舍得放开。他的另一只手摸上小龙被冷落的那粒乳缨，指腹温柔地按压揉捏，蹂躏着那可怜的小小一豆。  
哪吒将那颗红缨舔得水淋淋的，晶亮的津液包裹着它，看起来似乎更加鲜嫩多汁。他放开被欺负的可怜兮兮的乳首，撕扯着纱衣沿着敖丙白净的胸脯一路亲吻，狠狠地吸出暧昧的红印，从前胸到腰窝染尽爱痕。  
哪吒彻底放任了自己的欲望，他的眼睛被暴涨的情欲烧得通红，脑子里已经把先前对自己的告诫警示丢到云霄之外。也许是身体内残存的魔性仍然影响着他，他现在只想将面前可口的小龙拆吃入腹，狠狠地肏他，将他欺负得只能软着身子哭泣求饶。  
敖丙默默地承受着男人突然粗暴蛮横起来的啃噬撕咬，贴在身上的大掌力气骤然加重，被大力揉捏过的皮肤不一会儿就浮现出一片青紫淤痕，并着一身醉人桃色，衬得白玉一样温润的人楚楚可怜。  
哪吒粗喘着放开了他，他混沌的大脑隐约觉得自己似乎有些不对劲，却又不知是哪里不对，疑惑让他稍缓了自己的动作，眼内的疯狂中透着几分茫然。  
敖丙见他松开自己，还以为是让他自己动的意思，便像以往那人教的那般，抬起自己的身子将压在身下碍事的衣摆掀开，一只手握住肉茎，另一只手两指撑开后穴，对准那硬挺的巨势就坐了下去。  
几天未用的小穴有些过于紧了，没有经过充分的润滑与扩张，如今只能浅浅含入半个紫黑的龟头，便再也插不进去。  
敖丙试探着用了点力气，却被后穴撕裂一般的痛楚疼得颤了颤，他咬住唇瓣，藏起了眸中一闪而过的惊慌，刚欲狠狠心忍痛坐下，就被一双手搂住腰抬起了半边身子，将肉柱从穴中拔出。  
敖丙脸色一白，心知自己又做错了事，低着头不敢抬眼看那人。他想起以前自己因为做不好那人要求的动作而受到的可怕惩罚，心一点点地沉了下去，眼里也渐渐蓄满了泪。  
他的手指攥紧了红纱衣袖，脸色苍白惊惶。  
一只手抚上他的脸庞，轻轻揩去他眼角的泪，撩开他的额发印上一吻，轻柔的好似飘落于上的鹅羽。  
他紧闭着眼不敢睁开，感觉到那人抱着他躺下，让自己趴在他的身上。  
“睁眼。”那人说道。  
敖丙闻声一颤，犹犹豫豫地张开眼睛，他伏在哪吒的胸口，怯怯地看向他。  
却在那双深邃的黑瞳中看到了满满的柔情与怜惜。  
“别怕。”  
他眸中的血丝褪去一些，看起来不再那么可怖，此刻看着他的眼神像是在看什么挚爱的珍宝。  
敖丙已经很久没有被这样的眼神注视过了，这让他感到很是陌生。  
他懵懵地看着哪吒，蓝瞳中还残留着泪，看起来水光盈盈，漂亮的很。  
“别怕，我不会伤害你。”  
那个人轻抚着他的脸颊，温柔地说。


End file.
